Heavy Burden
by shattered petal
Summary: Sometimes separation between a son and mother can become too much. -OC: Joshua


**Title**: Heavy Burden  
**Genre**: Family/Cute baby overload  
**Rating**: K

* * *

A pair of tiny feet toddled to the main hallway of Fort Briggs, but his speed was no match to his father's. However Miles decided to be merciful this afternoon and allowed his son to believe he was a faster walker than him. Of course Josh's stamina didn't last very long and he soon slowed, before plopping down onto the floor.

Shoving a hand in his pocket, Miles cocked a brow. 'Come on, we're not there yet.'

Joshua rose his head and as if he understood his father, struggled to his feet again. Quickly Miles helped his son, allowing his stubby legs to hold his weight, and soon the boy was off, speeding down the hallway as fast as he could. Which, granted, wasn't very fast.

Several soldiers passed the running child, and pulled amused expressions. It had become known for Josh to occasionally roam these hallways. Naturally he meant no harm, and he would always have his parents or nanny to keep him safe. And the other men, of course. They always seemed quite eager to take care of the young cub, despite their gruff appearances.

There was a reason why Josh was running. Today was a very special day, especially for him. In less than five minutes someone he had been waiting for should arrive, and the boy was extremely excited. It had been one-hundred and twenty-one days since the two had last met. Way too long for a two-year-old boy. The separation only caused trauma for the little boy, but his mother had no choice but to obey authority's command.

It had to be one of the heaviest burdens she carried around with her.

One-hundred and twenty-one days.

Thinking about it, Miles admitted he had missed his wife too. Yet being under her command for almost two decades, he was prone to the detachment, the unexpected phone calls where one of them had to leave the other for an unspecified amount of time.  
That didn't mean he didn't miss her though. However after witnessing how eager little Josh was, Miles knew it would take a while for their son to get used to this harsh childhood.

Josh's parents did always try to make him as happy as possible, though. Always.

Finally the two arrived at the entrance. The boy stopped and exhaled loudly, before collapsing onto his backside again, his nappy protecting him from the hard floor. Miles stood behind him, wondering how Josh would respond to meeting his mother after so long. This sort of situation hadn't occurred before.

Several minutes passed, and Joshua began to grow impatient. Miles knelt down and ruffled his son's white hair, but the boy didn't even notice his father's affections. Soon he wanted help standing and just as Miles helped him up, the door opened and six people entered.

The furious, bitter freeze outside caught Josh off guard and he slapped his hands against his face in an attempt to stop the wind. When the doors were closed, Josh could finally open his eyes and almost automatically he toddled into the crowd of six soldiers.

An impatient groan escaped his closed mouth while he searched for his mother, uninterested by the men who grinned at the seemingly lost child. Finally he found who he was looking for, and at once shot for her, his tiny legs already aching from running (or hobbling) so much.

Olivier found her son before he did, and was shocked to discover the huge effect it had on her. It honestly felt as if a pile of bricks was lifted from her back, and this foreign, sheer joy erupted within her, causing the woman to collapse to her knees and outstretch her arms for Josh to meet her.

The boy fell into her embrace, and she pulled him to her, hugging Joshua tightly. It was so peculiar, this feeling. One she hadn't felt before, or one she hadn't allowed herself to endure before. Yet seeing her son searching for her, a sense of desperation in those gorgeous blue eyes of his, she had no idea how to respond.

She had been gone too long this time.

While still embracing her son, Olivier picked him up and finally was able to find her feet, although her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't stop shivering. Never had anyone been able to make her feel this way. And it felt good. It felt really, really good.  
Joshua didn't remove his arms around her when she approached her husband, who seemed quite touched by the reunion.

'Hello,' he said. Miles resisted from kissing her. Any affection was spared for when doors were closed, yet his smile was full of affection, happy to see his son so relieved his mummy had returned, but also joyous Olivier was now back. Commanding a Fort did have its challenges and he was capable without her, but Miles didn't prefer it.

'I hope he hasn't been missing me too much,' Olivier replied, wondering when Josh would actually decide to let her go.

'I think we both know the answer to that.'

* * *

**author's note**: This actually follows a series of roleplays I'm doing on Tumblr, and we have named their son Joshua. Considering Olivier is a commanding officer of a huge defence which Amestris depends on, she would be gone frequently and away from her son who needs her. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
